


Forgive Me

by planetundersiege



Series: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018 [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Beach City, Crying, F/F, Flying, Forgiveness, Lapidot Anniversary Week, Oneshot, Reunion, SU - Freeform, Steven Universe - Freeform, The Barn, The Moon - Freeform, Water Wings, lapidot - Freeform, moon base, prompt, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapidot Anniversary Week 2018: Day 7: Reunion.After a lot of thinking, Lapis comes home.





	Forgive Me

Lapis bit her lower lip as she saw the Earth in the distance. Her wings flapped like it had done for days, she had traveled across the Milky Way at top speed, taking the barn with her. It had been a while, a really long while.

She had been so scared of being caught again, but being alone. Being without Peridot…

She had longed after the green gem for so long, being alone had been the worst thing she ever experienced, even worse than being out in the mirror, because this time, she had put herself in that situation.

Wherever she flew were twinkling stars, and planets, some full of life, lives that continued and lived their daily lives, probably happy.

She missed Peridot so much, her heart acched by just thinking about her, and she felt a tear beginning to form for just a second before it was crystallized in the coldness of space. She could unfreeze it like her wings, but didn’t feel like it. The only thing that would lead to was more tears, and that was the last thing she wanted.

She wanted Peridot. She had left her in such a horrible way, nothing would ever be the same ever again, and she knew it. Adrenaline pumped. What if Peridot wouldn’t forgive her? To tell her to leave? Making her stranded in a never ending loneliness once again. But even if it was a big chance of being pained by the truth, she had to try. She had to say sorry to everyone.

She didn’t expect her to forgive her, but her heart acched.

She passed the moon, quickly put down the barn and ran into the moon base, towards the observation device. Everyone was having a picnic by the shore at the beach, Steven played on his ukelele and Peridot held a triangle in her hand while Pumpkin barked.

Oh Peridot…

She let the tears run down, she didn’t care anymore, her heart ached fit her. She loved her.

She exited the moon base, took the barn and speed up her flight a bit more, not looking back a single time after leaving the moon. It was now it would happen. She had to try. She had been so bad towards Peridot, the gem she loved. Being far away had made her realize that. She would rather live a few more years together with Peridot and then be shattered in a war, instead of spending the rest of eternity alone, without her other half.

Wings still flapped, and she saw the bright blue skies, and in the distance the temple. As she came closer with the barn, the gems noticed her, and all of them stood up. The knot in her stomach grew, but she put the barn down on the beach, looking down at the ground.

“Peridot. I’m so sorry for leaving. I know what I did was dumb, I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I’m so sorry. I’d rather risk everything if it means I get to spend my life with you. Being alone, it was worse than the mirror. I know it won’t be the same, but I want to go home, home with you. I want to make this our home, if you ever forgive me. If not, I’ll leave again, but without the barn. It was selfish of me for taking it from you and Pumpkin”.

Not even a second after she was finished, she got pushed back by the curve of Peridot jumping into her arms, crying.

“I’ve missed you so much Lapis. Please never leave again”.

She nodded.

“I won’t, and this time, it’s a promise. I won’t leave you”.


End file.
